Forbidden Love
by WordsGoneUnSaid
Summary: Cuddy adopts a little girl. Her and House get together 1 year later. While Chase and Cameron also get married and have a son. What happens years and years later when Chase and Cameron’s son falls for Cuddy and House's adopted daughter.


**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House *Sigh***

**(I made both the children's names up, Okay!)**

_Summery: __**Cuddy**_** adopts a little girl. Her and House get together 1 year later. While Chase and Cameron also get married and have a son. What happens years and years later when Chase and Cameron's son falls for Cuddy&Houses adopted daughter. The love of them is forbidden. House hates the idea of "Wombats" son dating his daughter. Cameron hates the idea that **_**her **_**son is falling for the man she once loved. And Chase, Well he is just hoping his son does not screw things up with the Houses child. Because god knows what would happen if Cuddy & Houses daughters heart got broken.**

**(Please do not notice the spelling was wrote late at night.)**

**(By the way, I am making Alex Chase&Kayla Cuddy be since Kayla was born before Alex. I am making her almost 16.) **

**Chapter One: Over Time Things Change**

The beeping of the alarm clock was what woke one Alexander"Alex" hand flew out flew out from under the navy sheets and smashed into the bright red button on top of the white alarm clock on the bedside table. With a groan a blonde head popped out from under the sheets. Blonde hair messy, sea green eyes filled with sleep. Standing up, Alex yawned and grabbed his jeans from off the floor. Zipping them. Alex grabbed his hair gel and comb. Moving to the radio he turned it on.

_This is who I am, and this is what I like:  
GC, Sum and Blink and MxPx is rocking' my room  
If you're looking for me, I'll at the show  
I can never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die, I promise I won't change  
So you better give up_

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

Alex sang along to the song as it played. Running a handful of gel into his locks of sneezed. Running his hand across his face he heard his sister throw her alarm clock at the wall.

Alex grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Today was the last day of school before winter Break. Two whole weeks of no school. Write then his laptop made a ding out. A IM from his Kayla.

**MizzKayla128:Hey, boy. Ya there? **

**SportsGuy001: KAYLA! Stop calling me wombat!**

**MizzKayla128:No : ]**

**SportsGuy001:Kayla Vanessa Cuddy almost House. Stop calling me that.**

**MizzKayla128:No,I will not stop calling you that, Alexander Jonathan Chase**

**SportsGuy001:So,We haven't seen each other in a while, You still got black hair?**

** still blonde?**

**SportsGuy001:Nope,Trying out brown. Black sucked and me and red do not mix well.**

**MizzKayla128:You? Red hair. Ohhh I **_**so**_** have to see the photos!**

**SportsGuy001:NEVER! **

**MizzKayla128: Why not? Scared I may blackmail you?**

**SportsGuy001:No…well…yes.**

**MizzKayla128:My, we have known each other how long?**

**SportsGuy128:Almost our whole lives.**

**MizzKayla128:And does , Blackmailing you sound like me?**

**SportsGuy001:YES!**

**MizzKayla128:Your right. Does sound like me**

**SportGuy001:Damn right it does. Now look Kayla. I gotta go. School time, Bye!**

**MizzKayla128:Bye,….wombat**

_MizzKayla128 has signed off _

_SportsGuy001 has signed off_

Alex got up from his chair and grabbed his backpack off the floor. Grabbing his math book. After taking the bus to school. Alex got off the bus and looked around before hearing a voice yell at him "Hey, Wombat" Kayla called out.

Alex froze at what he saw. His best friend, was hot! And that tight tank top was not helping the damn matter.

Alex bit his lip and walked over" Hey Cu- I mean Kayla. Hey Kayla" he said. His voice stumbling over the words.

She was hot. How the hell did she turn from giggling best friend to smoking hot chick in just 4 months?

Over July Kayla had told Alex she was being sent to a all girls school for a few months to get into some harder classes. And Alex took it hard.

_--July 13__th__--_

_A sweating Alex sat on the steps of the stair case in his House. Both his parents at work. Along with Kayla's mom and dad. It was just him and Kayla. And Alex's little sister Rachel._

_Alex stood up and ran a hand through his semi wet hair" Wanna go play some video games?" He asked Kayla with a half grin._

_Kayla stood up "Alex…we should talk" She said slowly and softly. Giving a sigh Alex ran after Kayla as she ran to the living room._

_Alex pushed the door to his room open and sat down "Well ,Go ahead" he said. Kayla took a deep breathe and sat by him._

"_Alex, My parents are making me change schools" She said. The look on Alex's face took to her heart like a knife. Pain and sadness with a mix of confused._

_Alex looked up at her after a minute. And held his breath "So…Does this mean only e-mailing and phones calls?" He asked_

_She gave a soft nod and stood up "I…should get going. My mom's due home any minute now"_

_--End Flash Back--_

Alex blinked slowly and smiled "Hey Kayla" Alex said while taking a few steps closer. His eyes got wide at what he saw "Your parents let you get your nose pierced?" He asked slowly.

Kayla smirked "Hell Yes" She said while taping a sip of the hot coffee in her hand. Alex got wider in the eyes

"COFFEE!" He almost yelled. "You _**hate**_ coffee" Alex said while trying to not stare at her breast or her now super flat stomach.

"You were swimming a lot" He said as if it was a fact. And it was, He could tell but the way her hair was in a ponytail and her lipstick was waterproof.

Or so he thought. He wasn't sure but he knew his mom had lipstick like that. And so did his sister and cousin.

Alex almost jumped 10 feet in the air when the bell rang for class to start "Oh well…I should get to class" Kayla said as she turned around "Call me after school, Okay"

She said as she walked away with a smile on her perfect heart shape lips that had red lip gloss on them.

Alex almost fainted when she walked away. He was day dreaming about her. His _best friend! _Oh crap.

Alex ran to class. He stared at paper on his desk and sighed. Kayla was cute. He liked her now. And more then a just friends sort of way.

Writing his name on the paper he bit his lip and started to write down the answer for the dumb math test.

Lunch was hard, And so was every class he had with Kayla. She wasn't tomboy Kay anymore. She didn't ware torn jeans with jackets.

She wore pink dresses, short skirts and tight shirt that hugged her every curse way to perfect.

Alex softly hummed a tone to himself as the last bell rang. With a jump, turn and kick he had his books in his arms and was heading for the bus.

Once at home, He picked up the phone and sat down then dialed the number for Kayla's house. He bit his lip "Oh Hey Dr. Cuddy. Is Kayla home yet?" He asked while giving a soft grin at her name alone. This was gonna be a great year. He could feel it inside of him. This was going to be a great , great year.


End file.
